


Leaving isn’t better than trying

by Raineywrites



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Dream Smp, Football, Football Player Sapnap, Hockey, Hockey player dream, Ice Skating, Ice skater George, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineywrites/pseuds/Raineywrites
Summary: They’re just three college freshman trying they’re best to navigate the world.The trio have drastically different lives, yet woth a lot of similarities.Dream, a hot shot hockey player who is too charismatic for his own goodSapnap, a football player who feels out if his element most of the time but tries his bestGeorge, a figure skater who just doesn’t know what he’s doing half the time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Leaving isn’t better than trying

The boy grumbled as he sat himself down in a seat close to the ice. He didn’t understand how his two friends would just exist in the cold like this. To him it sucked. He like warm and cozy. He could thank his parents for that, he grew up in Texas after all. 

“Did you finish your assignments early?” The boy on the ice noticed the other come in. It was private ice time after all. He was only allowed Because George begged his coach. “What are you doing here?” The British boy asked while he leaned over the side of the barrier. 

He held back a laugh as sapnap was clearly cold. Wearing at least two sweaters with his coat over it. All George was wearing was a fairly thin long sleeve and a pair of athletic pants. Sapnap assumed he must be cold because he was wearing gloves. George was wearing gloves because he didn’t like touching the ice with his bare hands. He knew why sapnap was here; he was just expecting Dream at the same time. 

“You asked me to come after I was done class.” 

George made a face. Any chance he got the Texan coped a attitude with George.“I did. Clay wants to get food after I’m done my session and I thought you’d want to come. He’s paying.” 

Sapnap let a smile grow. He was cold and cranky, he had a few classes today, he was kinda suffering today. He spent most of his day studying and in between classes he had to fit in his work out. It was his off season for his sport but he still had to work out and train with his team. He hated it. He just wanted to sleep all day and watch mind numbing tv. Maybe even play a video game. He hadn’t played a video game in a good month.

“Well if it’s free food I’m always down.” He hummed as went to pull out his phone as he got a few notifications. “It’s weird you call him him clay.” 

“How is it weird?” The figure skater huffed as he reached for his water bottle. “Thats his name. Not everyone calls him Dream.” 

“Yeah yeah.” He waved his hand at George before looking down at his phone. Messaging a few people back and letting his group chat know that he didn’t have the answers that they needed. “How long until you're done?” 

“Another thirty minutes or so.” The skater hummed while he recapped the bottle. 

“How long until Dream gets here?” Getting no response he rolled his eyes. “How long until Dream gets here?”

He looked up, George was back on the ice again. Nick waited, taking a few videos of George. Even if George’s coach didn’t want him doing that. There wasn’t a lot of people on the ice, sapnap didn’t really know why. He didn’t bother educating himself on his friends ice sports, all he knew was that they both wore knife shoes, however Dream was allowed to fight the opposing team. George went up against people he trained with. He didn’t understand it. 

“What’s up pandas.” The last of the trio threw himself into a chair next to the football player. Groaning quietly. Be an athlete they said, it’ll be fun they said. 

“Hi.” He responded shortly. Staring at the skaters, just watching George.

“Why are you staring like that, you look like your about to drool.” 

The taller of the two shoved his shoulder. Shaking his head while he leaned back. Dropping his bag by his feet.   
Sapnap didn’t understand the sports, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t thing George’s sport was incredible. He was amazed any time he got to watch George skate. 

“No look.” Nick pointed at George. “He just did a split in the air.” 

“Yeah that’s a thing ice skaters do… you know he’s trained his whole life for this sport right? He’s very talented and won quite a few gold medals back in Britain right?” 

“He did?”

The three of them had been friends for a good two month or so. Clay and Nick had been friends for years before this, they met when they were just wee little lads. Staying up into the early morning playing games with each other, they had spent a few weeks here and there visiting each other. They were like brothers, Nick couldn’t ever imagine not having Dream in his life. Clay was the one who convinced him to try out for football, now sapnap was on a full ride scholarship for his athletic abilities. Clay had been playing hockey since he could walk. Honestly they both accepted these scholarships because they knew they’re skill, they knew they were good. It was an Ivy League school who wanted them for their abilities, but they were also smart. They didn’t share a lot of the same classes, they’re schedules were hectic that none of their classes overlapped. However sapnap had met George in a computer programming class. Now they were a little trio that just always hung out. 

Sapnap kinda always zoned out all the time. So when George did tell the two about his sport, no information soaked into nicks head. 

They waited until George was done, just waiting they watched him take off his skates. His coach was talking his ear off, it almost looked like he was getting in trouble. However he patted George’s back before nodding at him. Telling him to get out of here. 

“Ready to go?” George asked as he was shoving his skates into his duffle bag. 

“Yeah, looked good out there.” Dream hummed as the three of them made they’re way out. “When’s your competition?” 

“In a few weeks. My season is over like late January.” George walked with the two. 

“Wait. How are you able to compete in America, aren’t you like British.” Nick question. 

George let a laugh through as he stopped to pull on his coat before they left the rink. Zipping up the jacket while sapnap wanted an answer. 

“My mom is British but my dad is American.” Hoping it out just explains things for him. Of course it didn’t, George continued. “Because I have two parents from different nationalities, when they divorced my dad got me duo citizenship. So technically I’m American and British. I spent my childhood in Britain. Then my dad moved back here after the divorce so I spent most of my teen years with my mom then I graduated in the states. Hence why I can go to this school without needing a visa.” 

“Where does your dad live?” Dream asked while he opened the door for his two friends. 

“California.” He shrugged as he left after sapnap. “Well Los Angeles. That’s in California but I figured you would just ask where.”

The two friends just kept asking George about his childhood, why his parents got divorced, how he got into figure skating. George didn’t have any issue telling them, it wasn’t something that stunted him at all. 

“Wait so is that why you were falling so much today?” Sapnap asked just after the server left the table. “Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“What? Me falling while practicing jumps?” The British boy shrugged. “I mean yeah. If you ever saw my legs you’d think I got into a car accident or something. But I have to get better at my jumps, I probably shouldn’t be so focused on quads. But the ice is hard. It hurts to fall all the time. I’ll just take a ice bath when I get home tonight. Soothe some of the really tender skin.”

Clay looked at George: realizing that he could take a ice bath bc he had acess to a bathtub.“It’s weirds me out that you don’t live on campus and that you don’t go to parties.”

He took his ice baths in his locker room. He kinda understood the pain of falling on ice. However Dream got to wear padding when on the ice. George wasn’t attending the school on a sports scholarship. So he didn’t train at school. There was no ice skating team or stuff at the university. It kinda sucked they couldn’t all work out together, it also sucked he never saw George at the rink he trained at. 

“We’ve been over this clay… I can’t do stuff like that. One, my dad would never let me live on campus. As much as I wish he didn’t pay for everything, school and skating is so much at once. So yes my dad paid for my apartment, but to be fair I live with two of my rink mates. And secondly, my parents would murder me if they found out I started partying.” 

“So you don’t get to have any fun?” Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

“No. I spend literally all my free time training sapnap. You don’t win gold medals by messing around.” Being dramatic kinda came with the sport. It wasn’t like he was apart of a team. His future depended on himself, he had to get gold on his own.

“You guys and your ice sports are so dramatic.” He shook his head while he was poking ice in his cup with his straw. 

“Sapnap, you basically play a game of capture the flag.” Dream teased him. “Sure we’re dramatic. Not like our country is obsessed with football.” 

George chimed in. “Not even the good kind of football.”

“Not this again.” Sapnap started. 

“Why is it called football? It’s not even played with your feet. You carry the ball most of the time, at least MY football is played with our feet. We kick the ball.” 

“I’m not having this conversation again.” 

“It’s because you don’t know.” George pointed at him. “You just don’t want to admit you don’t know the history of your sport.” 

“I’ll google it!” Sapnap almost yelled. Pulling out his phone as he was typing it in. 

Dream smiled at the waitress as she brought over the food for the three althetes. “Thank you.” 

“No problem let me know if you need anything.” She spoke to basically only Dream. Handing him his plate. 

As she walked away after placing the other two plates George smacked dreams arm. Rolling his eyes, they couldn’t go anywhere without him flirting with the worker there. 

“It is widely assumed that the word football references the action of the foot kicking a ball. There is an alternative explanation, which is that football originally referred to a variety of games in Medieval Europe, which were played on foot..” Sapnap read out what he googled. “I have no idea what it means but there!” 

“It’s still a stupid name.” 

Dream rolled his eyes as they kept bicker with each other. Scrolling on his phone, Dream just ate and stayed out of it because he knew he couldn’t stop the two of them. However he did have step in when George threw a french fry at him. Then sapnap kicked under the table at George. 

“Hey! Stop it.” Dream spoke louder than the two. 

“He started it!” Nick tried to fight. “I didn’t even do anyhting.” 

“He threw a fry at you and your response to to kick a figure skater in his leg, really hard might I add. Mid season..” 

Sapnap kinda mocked Dream while he looked down, he felt like a child being scolded. Which he was. When George stuck his tongue out at Sapnap Dream lightly smacked him upside the head. 

“Stop making fun of his sport. We don’t make fun of your competition costumes.” 

“Yes you do.” George crossed his arms. “You literally said it looked like a 5 year old bedazzled my outfit.” 

“Okay-“ 

“I’m like 90% sure than I put in more training than you two do. Do you have any idea how hard it to be a trained figure skater?” 

George didn’t like having to constantly fight for his sport. He loved it. So far Sapnap and Dream never once discredited the work he put in, they poked fun at his competition costume because George also hated his short program costume; to flashy. He was just insecure because his old friends used to make fun of him for it. 

“We never said you didn’t put in as much training as we do.” Nick changed his gears a bit. “We never would, I can only imagine how much pain you're in after your ice time. I don’t understand figure skaters, you guys are so dedicated. It’s amazing.” 

“George we would never make fun of your sport like that or invalidate you. We know you work hard.” Dream put an arm around George. “Don't worry gogy. You are one hell of a figure skater.” 

The energy changed again while they were eating the rest of the food. Slipping back in to they’re playful teasing energy. The three of them almost didn’t want to go home after. George gave his friends hugs before parting ways with them. The dorms were one way while his apartment was the other. 

George didn’t really feel like walking so he called his roommate to come get him. His roommate was his rink mate, they were competing against each other this season. Definitely made things interesting at times.

“Hey.” George nodded as he got in the passenger seat. Throwing his bag in the back. It wasn’t that far of a drive but every time he got in the car with Karl, the boy always wanted to go stop by a gas station to get stuff. “How was your day?” 

“Same as always.” He shrugged while he started driving. “You went out with your friends? Those two guys are always by the rink.” 

“Yeah they’re friends from school.” 

Karl nodded along listening to George tell his story about what happened at the dinner. Silent as George spoke, he was thinking about the one guy that was with them. 

“Who was that one guys. The shorter one.” 

“Oh that’s Nick.” 

“Nick.” He echoed the name as he pulled up to the gas station. “Interesting.” 

“Don’t.”

Karl looked offended when George said that word. “Don’t what?” 

Rolling his eyes as he opened the door. “You do this thing. You see someone you think is cute and then you kinda obsess over them and even try to befriend and then it just fizzles away and you stop talking to them.” 

“Okay to be fair.” He held up a finger. “Mental illness.”

“Karl if you do this to Nick I will have a hard time forgiving you.” 

Karl grumbled as he followed George into the gas station. Going on a little rant about he won’t do it, he will. George didn’t need to know that. 

Getting home, George finally took a shower to get rid of all the sweat from the day of training and class. He knew at some point in the best few weeks Dream would have his first game of the season. Sapnap and him made it a big deal and they were going to be there. Dreams family was coming out for the game too, first time they’d be meeting dreams new friend. George offered to have dinner at his place for them. He had no idea how to cook. But with his dad being in game development and being good at it, he lived in a luxury type of loft with two of his rink mates. Besides, Dream was so supportive and nice at his first competition of the season it was the only way George could think to repay him. 

Spending the rest of his night getting some assignments done and stretching. Even though he had just seen his friends they insisted on being on a call while Dream did his work. George didn’t mind. He wasn’t good at expressing emotion but he liked being friends with two people who always wanted to actively include him. He was scared he would third wheel a lot but that wasn’t the case.


End file.
